It Began with a Storm
by Gentou76
Summary: Randolph Carter is an up and coming adventurer who took on many jobs, but his first delivery job to Burmecia led him into a full on invasion of the Alexandria from which he charges in after hearing a call for help.


In the kingdom of Burmecia the realm of eternal rain where its people had lived in peace until the, Kingdom of Alexandria's army invaded without warning cutting down all that came before them from citizen to soldier causing the streets to run with Burmecian blood along with the rain drowned out by the screams of their victims. The female soldiers took no prisoners while the males rounded up and raped the females before bounding them up to be sold as slaves.

"Why are you doing this?" A young Burmecian asked before being shoved down followed by tearing open the top of her dress. "Shut it." The soldier replied before fondling her breasts. "Stop!" She said before striking him in the face then trying to run just to be run through the heart from behind. *You stupid rat bitch could've lived longer if you had cooperated.* He whispered into her ear before twisting and yanking out the sword killing her instantly. "Anyone else want to resist?" He asked the three cowering females while they shook their heads in fear. "Good. Now let's have some fun." He said while removing his belt.

"Almost to Burmecia." A young man with slicked back black hair, light skin, brown eyes, well muscle toned from constant sword training wearing full adventurer's gear carrying a long sword said while petting his chocobo until he heard cries from not far off. "This doesn't feel right." He said while riding off in the direction of the screams.

"Somebody, please help us!" A female Burmecian cried out while a male knight lay dying on her lap. "You need to leave me and run." He said while placing his hand upon the side of her face. "I won't leave you." She replied. "Nina, you must get away and live for my sake." He said while trying to stay conscious. "I can't." She replied before noticing an Alexandrian soldier running up with one of those monsters in black and wearing a straw hat beside them. "Looks like we have a live one." She said wile drawing her sword.

"Kill that Burmecian bitch." She ordered the being in black before three arrows pierced its chest causing it to fall over backwards. "How dare you!" She yelled before she was quickly struck down by the adventurer. "Are you alright?" He asked while making sure that there wasn't any more coming. "Please, my fiancé is hurt." She said while holding him. "Looks like we're in the clear." He said while turning his attention to a young rat girl with light medium length blonde hair in a ponytail, white fur, light blue eyes wearing a commoner's dress.

"I will take a look." He said while kneeling next to them. "My name is, Randy. What's yours?" He asked. "My name is, Nina and this is, my fiancé Dean." She replied before he looked at her with sad eyes." I'm sorry, he didn't make it." He said while he watched the rain run down her face as if her tears carried much weight from her sorrow.

"Come with me." He said while holding his hand out. "Leave me, I don't want to live anymore." She said while holding, Dean's lifeless body. "I believe this wouldn't be what he wanted for you." He said while lifting her chin. "What do you know?" She asked before the sounds of other soldiers were heard not far away. "I know that you'll have a better chance of survival if you come with me." He said while holding out his hand from which she turned her head away.

"I won't allow you to die a miserable death." He said while throwing her over his shoulder. "Let's go, Bonnie." He said while putting, Nina on the chocobo then riding off before the soldiers could get there. "Let me go." She demanded. "It isn't your time to die." He replied while she glared at him. "That isn't for you to decide." She protested. "May I ask you, did Dean ask you to stay and die for him?" He asked after the chocobo stopped. "Why do you care?" She asked. "I am just a worthless rat to you humans." She added in frustration.

"I don't find you worthless." He said while holding his hand out. "Really?" She asked. "Really." He replied while she took his hand. "Now let's get out of this rain." He said after sitting her up and heading off to a nearby cave.

"Here, use this." He said while handing her a blanket from his saddle bag before getting a fire started. "Why did you help me?" She asked while watching him light the fire. "Well, I couldn't let a cutie like you die." He replied with a smile causing her to blush. "My fiancé died not long ago and here you are making a pass at me." She said in anger before turning her back to him.

"Is it wrong to call you cute?" He asked after the fire started. "No." She replied while looking away from him. "C'mon, Bonnie get warm by the fire." He called over to the chocobo. "You named your chocobo, Bonnie?" She asked before turning to face him. "Yes, we have been good friends since I was a kid and now, she is my travelling companion." He replied with a smile. "I'm so cold." She said while shivering. "Come sit close to me I will warm you up." He said while gesturing for her to get under his blanket. "I can't that wouldn't be proper." She replied in hesitation.

"Look, I promise not to try anything." He said while continuing to hold the blanket up. "You promise?" She asked while slowly stepping forward. "I promise." He replied before she quickly got under the blanket and took in the warm feeling from the nearby fire. "Randy?" She asked while looking at him. "Yes." He replied with tired expression. "I was wondering what happens after tonight?" She asked. "I'm not sure, that is entirely up to you." He replied while her tears filled her eyes.

"I don't want to be alone." She said while grasping tightly to his shirt as she was crying uncontrollably. "It's alright I'm not going anywhere." He replied while putting his arms around her. "Now try and get some sleep you can decide what you want to do tomorrow." He added while she rested her head upon his chest till the shivering stopped. "Good night, Nina." He said while brushing her hair from her eyes then falling into slumber.

Some hours later, he awoke to find himself alone with a note neatly folded and placed upon the ground before him at first, he thought nothing of it while getting up to relieve himself. "I hope she is alright." He said to himself before adjusting his pants then opened the letter.

"_I wanted to thank you for the kindness you've shown me, but I've decided that I must return to my people in hopes there are some that escaped. Once again thank you and farewell."_

"_Nina."_

(That girl is going to get caught.) He thought while packing up camp. "Let's save our new friend." He said while hopping onto, Bonnie. (Kweh!) She replied before they rode off.

Nina made it passed the few soldiers left behind in case anyone returns to rally up their forces. She ran down the rain filled streets just to find the wet and bloodied corpses of her fallen brothers and sisters lay upon the street while others were beaten and raped before thrown into shackles then thrown into a cage to be sold as slaves. "Why is this happening?" She said while falling to her knees as her fellow sisters of Burmecia were brutalized. "I got to do something." She said before noticing a sword on the ground.

*Don't.* A voice whispered from behind. "Randy?" She replied before he covered her mouth then ducked into a nearby house. "Do you have a death wish?" He asked after shutting the door. "Butt out, these are my people." She said in anger. "I will not let my new friend march off to her death." He replied while taking her hands. "I can't leave them." She said while breaking down into tears. "I know I can't save them, but I can save you." He replied before she slapped him.

"How can you be so selfish?" She asked in anger. "I take it that dying before you can help them is a noble way to go." He replied. "Shut up!" She said before trying to strike him again but this time he caught her hand. "What's that noise?" A soldier said while looking around outside. *Quiet.* Randy whispered while they ran into a nearby bedroom and hid under a bed.

*What is you deal, Nina?* He asked while she refused to look at him.*Do you want to die?* He added before she glared at him. *Stop it.* She replied in anger. *Stop what?* He asked in confusion. *Stop pretending to care about me.* She replied in frustration. *Fine.* He said before getting out from under the bed. "My apologies, I won't impose on you any further." He said before walking out of the room.

(I don't need him.) She thought after watching him leave. "Now back to saving my brethren." She said while making her way to the door slowly to see if the sword she spotted was still there. (There it is.) She thought while opening the door slowly.

After opening the door, she crept out onto the street cautiously towards the sword while being sure she won't be taken by surprise. After picking up the sword she gave a few swings to get used to it, but due to the hilt being so wet it slipped from her grasp making a loud clang on the ground after being flung a few feet away. (Crap.) She thought before she was grabbed from behind.

"It appears that I found a stray, and a virgin as well." He said while sniffing her. "Unhand me, you filthy human." She demanded while trying to struggle free. (Damn it, Randy aren't you supposed to save me to teach me a lesson.) She thought while feeling disgusted as he continued to sniff her. "Let's go somewhere private, I feel like popping a, Burmecian's cherry. "He said while dragging her to the house. "No, you can't! That is only for one man and no one else." She protested before feeling his grip loosen.

"I told you that you would get caught." Randy said while holding the soldier by the throat giving her a sigh of relief. "You seem like a reasonable man." The soldier said while, Randy held him against the wall of the house. "What brought you to that conclusion?" Randy asked while, Nina hid behind him. "If you let me go, I will give you the honor of deflowering her." He said with a grin while reaching for his dagger. "No deal." Randy said before running the man through causing blood to spray on him and the ground then dropping him to his knees to slowly bleed to death.

"Shall we?" Randy asked while holding out his hand. "You saved my life twice; I will follow you anywhere." Nina replied while taking his hand. "Good. Now let's get out of here." He said before calling, Bonnie. "Kweh!" She said before stopping in front of them "Good girl, Bonnie." He said while petting her. "Kweh! Kweh!" She replied in a happy tone. "Let's get somewhere dry so not to catch cold." He said while hopping on the helping he get on behind him. "Let's get out of here." He said while patting, Bonnie." "Kweeeh!" She replied before they made haste out of Burmecia.

A few hours later, Randy was setting up camp in the same cave from the night prior while, Nina was gathering dry wood from inside the cave to get a fire started so that he may cook them a meal from some food he gathered earlier. "Is this good?" She asked after getting the wood in place. "That's fine." He replied while pulling out a cooking pan.

"Let me cook dinner for you." She said while taking the pot. "Are you sure? I heard, Burmecian women only cook for family or those they intend to marry." He replied causing her to blush. "It's not like that, I just want to thank you for saving me." She replied. "I see. Fair enough." He said with a smile. "I will go fetch some water." She said before quickly taking her leave. (She's an odd one.) He thought while finishing getting the camps ready followed by the fire started.

"Dinner's ready." She said while filling a bowl with stew. "It smells wonderful." He said while receiving the bowl. "It's nothing really, I just found some shiitake mushrooms common to this region along with the dried meat and potatoes from your saddle bag." She replied before serving herself.

"Thanks for the food." He said after taking a seat near the fire. "Did you roast these mushrooms?" He asked after taking a bite. "You don't like them?" She asked. "I love them." He replied with a smile. "You're an amazing cook." He added causing her to blush. "Th-thank you." She replied before starting to eat. "Do you think your parents made it?" He asked. "My parents were killed in the first wave." She replied. "Dean tried to save me, but I was too stubborn, and he got injured." She added while tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry." He said while thinking that he should comfort her but felt the timing may not be right.

"Dean and I were to be wed soon; we even had a home picked out for us and our future children but that all changed when Alexandria attacked and now, I have lost everything." She said after placing her bowl down. "The ribbon on my tail was an engagement gift from him." She added while showing him the rose red bow tied to her tail. "I'm sorry." He replied. "It's alright." She said while wiping the tears away.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" She asked while standing up. "I did." He replied with a smile. "Would you mind turning around for a minute." She asked. "Sure." He replied before she started to remove her dress exposing her white fur, firm C cup breasts, her wet pussy drooling down her thighs along with her nice ass. "You can turn around." She said while her arm and hand were covering her breasts and pussy. "What are you doing?" He asked in confusion. "I'm offering myself to you." She replied before he got up and put a blanket around her.

"Don't you want me?" She asked while he looked into her eyes. "I could give you children." She added. "No. Not like this." He replied. "How do you feel about me?" He asked while stepping back. "I owe you my life and I want to pleasure you to your hearts content." She replied while removing the blanket.

"No, I only reserve that for the woman I love and intend to marry." He said while placing the blanket back on her. "How old are you?" He asked. "Eighteen." She replied. "I'm nineteen and I would like to be in love with someone first before making any big decisions." He said while crossing his arms. "Can I sleep with you at least?" She asked in a hopeful tone. "You may but get dressed first." He replied before walking back to the fire and sat down with a warm blanket. "My clothes smell rather unsavory at the moment." She said while holding them up. "There should be an extra undershirt in the saddle bag." He replied before focusing on his meal. (He is an unusual human considering what I have been told about them.) She thought while walking up to the saddle bag set next down beside a now slumbering, Bonnie.

"Don't you have any undergarments?" He asked after she slipped on the shirt. "Undergarments?" She asked with a confused look. "Yeah, human women wear them under their clothes." He replied before she chuckled. "What's the point of wearing garments under your garments?" She asked while wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm not entirely sure due to not being a woman." He replied before finishing up his dinner.

"Is this okay?" She asked while walking up to him femininely with her tail swaying back and forth with each step. "Better grab that extra blanket and hang your dress near the fire so it may dry." He said while pointing to the large rock next to him. (This will get him.) She thought while bending over to pick up the blanket giving him a clear view of her pussy as her tail moved about seductively, but when she turned to see if he had noticed he was fast asleep.

"You're a strange one." She said after picking up the blanket and walking over to him and sat down from which he welcomes her in close by placing his arm around her shoulders giving her a feeling of safety from the last two days. *Is it possible for you to love someone like me?* She whispered into his ear. "Mmhmm." He replied unknowingly to her question. (Forgive me, Dean my heart has been stolen by another.) She thought to herself before drifting off into slumber.

The following morning, she found herself alone still snuggled in the warm blankets as he was starting to pack up camp and prepare breakfast which were a few fish he caught by the nearby river cooking over the fire. "Good morning." She said while rubbing her eyes. "Mornin" He replied with a smile. "I forgot to ask what brought you out to Burmecia?" She asked while watching him. "A job request." He replied. "I was to deliver a letter to a, Moglin but due to the chaos I was never able to." He added.

"A letter for me?" A sudden voice came out from outside the cave. "Good thing I found you."  
A Moogle said while fluttering into the cave. "Moglin, I take it?" Randy asked. "Indeed, and here is the ten-thousand gil as promised." He replied while holding out a sack. "I thought the job was for five-thousand?" Randy asked. "It's compensation for ending up in in the middle of an invasion." He replied before taking notice to, Nina.

"Hello young one." He said with a smile. "Hello." Nina replied. "Where is your partner?" He asked while looking around. "My fiancé is dead." She replied. "That's a shame considering that your first season is coming up." He said while fluttering up. "Isn't that a little personal?" Randy asked while crossing his arms. "I couldn't help but ask since her pheromones are coming off in waves." He replied. "Unless she is infatuated with you." He added while looking, Randy's direction causing her to blush. "What gave you the idea I was infatuated with him." She asked while scratching the side of her face.

"I didn't catch you name." Moglin said while turning his attention to, Randy. "Randolph Carter." He replied. "I prefer, Randy though." He added. "I'm, Nina." She said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nina Carter." Moglin said causing her to blush even harder. "You're planning on marrying her, aren't you?" He asked, Randy. "M-m-m-marry!" She said while her face turned deep red before what seemed like a burst of steam before she fainted.

"You didn't need to get her all worked up." He said while kneeling next to her. "It was but a jest." Moglin replied with a chuckle. "Well, I will be on my way it was nice meeting you both. Tata." He said before fluttering out of the cave. "And one more thing, be sure to take good care of her." He added after fluttering back in. "I intend to." Randy replied before the Moogle took it's leave.

"Nina wake up" He said while tapping her on the side of her face. "I do want to marry you." She said while still unconscious. "C'mon, Nina wake up we need to get moving soon and I would like to eat breakfast." He said before she opened her eyes. "Oh my!" She replied before scooting away from him in embarrassment. "C'mon let's have our breakfast so that I can get back to Lindblum for my next job." He said while taking her hand. "You live in Lindblum?" She asked. "I do and I work there as a professional adventurer." He replied before tossing, Nina her dress.

"How long will it take to get there?" She asked while getting dressed. "About two days from here." He replied after taking a seat to partake in some grilled fish. "What jobs do you take?" She asked while taking a seat next to him. "Just the normal monster extermination, escort, amongst other things." He replied. "Right now, I would have to say that I am tired of all the rain and looking forward to some clear skies." He added. "I want to see Lindblum." She said after finishing a grilled fish. "Not dressed like that." He replied while shaking his head.

"I could use some new clothes." She said while lifting her dress exposing her thighs and pussy. "Put your dress down." He said while massaging the center of his forehead. "I take it that you'll be showing those undergarments you told me about." She said while watching him finish packing. "Unless you want every pervert trying to catch a peak under your dress it would be a good idea." He replied causing her to have uncomfortable thoughts racing through her head. "You're probably right." She said nervously.

"Let's ride." He said after dousing the fire. "Let's go, Bonnie." He added while mounting her then helping, Nina on the back. "Ready?" He asked. "Yes." She replied. "Good, we're not stopping till we are out of this rain." He said before they left the cave.

Several hours later, they finally made their way out of the borders of Burmecia leading up to clear skies as they rode into the plains. "There is a town about an hour away." He said. "I could use a bath." She replied. "They have a hot spring there." He said with a smile. "Even better." She replied joyfully. "Pick up the pace, Bonnie I have a hot spring to visit." She added before; Bonnie picked up speed.

"Here we are." He said while they approached the small town. "Let's get you some clothing before we check into an inn." He added while they made their way to a tailor's shop. "Greetings." A short well-dressed bald man said with a few women standing beside him said after they walked inside.  
"I need some clothes for her and some undergarments as well." He said after, Nina walked in.

"You expect me to make clothes for her?" He asked before laughing. "I will pay you two-thousand gil for your work," Randy said while pulling out his pouch. "Deal." He replied before the ladies took, Nina for measurements. "Here's a thousand for now and the rest you'll get when we receive the garments." Randy said while handing over the gil to the tailor. "If you do better than I expect there will be a five-hundred gil bonus." He added.

"Aren't you dropping a lot on a slave?" He asked. "I don't follow." Randy replied. "Are you saying that you didn't buy this slave?" He asked. "Excuse me." Randy said while walking up to, Nina. *While we're here you need to pretend to be a slave so not to cause an issue.* He whispered to her. "Is there a problem?" The tailor asked. "No, I was just informing my personal servant of what she will be doing to pay me back for these clothes." Randy replied. "I take it there is a hot spring here?" Randy asked. "Yes, there is." He replied.

"Would it be alright if I bathed myself, master?" Nina asked while looking at the ground. "When you're done here." Randy replied. "Wow, your servant is very respectful. Would you consider selling her?" He asked. "She's not for sale." Randy replied. "I would normally offer one-hundred-thousand gil for her, but since she is clearly a virgin, I will offer you two-hundred-thousand gil." He said with a grin. "Not for sale, and how would you know that she is a virgin?" Randy asked. "It's the pheromones she's letting off, they are a sweet scent of her upcoming first season." He replied. "I'm not interested in selling her, I would appreciate it if you stopped asking." Randy said sternly. "As you wish." He said while putting his hands up in front of him.

"What do you think, master?" Nina asked while showing off some white laced bra and panties. "I'll take them along with a couple others. *Tell me, are you going to deflower this little goddess?* The tailor asked. "That's my business." Randy replied. "Master?" Nina said while showing off a blue dress with white lace on the sleeves and chest. "It compliments your figure nicely." Randy replied. "We tried a few more outfits if you would wish to see them." One of the women said. "Very well, just be sure to give her some proper sleep wear as well." Randy replied.

After the showing of a few more outfits, Randy paid the tailor the last fifteen hundred gil before they made their way to the inn to get a room.

"That should be the inn." Andy said before noticing, Nina fidgeting. "Do you need to relieve yourself?" He asked. "No, these undergarments feel strange." She replied. "Get used to them." He said before they walked inside.

The inn was very fancy it had a small bar, restaurant, sitting area for guests to relax. There were a few patrons in the bar mostly human right along with the restaurant which having, Nina there drew some attention. "Let's get out room." Randy said while walking to the front desk. "I would like a room." He said while, Nina stood behind him. "No." The innkeeper replied. "May I ask why?" Randy asked. "Her." She replied while pointing at, Nina. "Look, I am willing to pay extra for her and I also need my chocobo stabled and fed for the night." Randy said while pulling out his pouch. "four hundred and fifty gil with meals." She replied with a smug expression. (There's no way an adventurer like him has that kind of gil.) She thought before the amount was placed before her leaving the innkeeper in shock.

"I will take you to your room." She said while grabbing a room key. "Thank you." Randy said before following the innkeeper. "What brings you to this town?" She asked as they walked up the stairs. "Just passing through on our way to Linblum." Randy replied. "Where did you get the cute Burmecian?" She asked. "She fell into my lap sort of speak." Randy replied. "She looks rather expensive for a career adventurer like you." She stated before they made it to the room.

"Enjoy your stay. Dinner will be in two hours." She said while opening the door. "Much appreciated." Randy replied while taking the key. "I'll take my leave then." She said before walking away. "Well, that's problematic." He said while looking at the one bed. "Isn't it big enough for the two of us?" Nina asked. "I suppose, but for now let's hit the hot spring." He replied before she took his hand. I could use a good soak." She said with excitement. "Shall we my lady?" He asked while holding out his hand. "We shall." She replied with a smile.

They arrived at the hot springs before finding out it was outdoor from which, Randy was comfortable with nor did, Nina pay much mind either. After walking in there were plenty of patrons coming and going while also relaxing in the guest area while ordering drinks after a long soak. "May I help you?" A woman in a fancy robe asked. "Yes, my servant and I would like to partake in your hot springs." Randy replied. "Very well. Grab a robe and follow me." She said while gesturing them to follow. "Will you be sharing a bath?" She asked while they walked. "Yes." Nina replied while grabbing his arm. "Good, we have a newlywed suite." She said while they grabbed their robes. "We're not…" "We'll take it!" Nina interrupted in excitement. (What is with this girl?) He thought to himself. "Very good, now if you'll follow me, I will take you to the changing room."

"Wow, this place is wonderful." Nina said while removing her clothing. "Nina." Randy said while massaging the center of his forehead. "Yes." She replied after stripping down. "First put the robe on and second why did you tell her that we were newlyweds?" He asked. "Well." She replied while pressing her index fingers together. "Nina, we have only known each other for three days and you're here telling me that you have feelings for me." He said while crossing his arms. "Yes. Yes, I do have feelings for you." She replied while blushing. "I don't feel like bathing anymore." He said before starting to walk away.

"No, I'm sorry." She pleaded before grabbing his arm. "Please take a bath with me." She said while he was still facing away from her. "Look, I'm not sure this is a good idea." He replied. "I promise not to try anything other than bathe myself." She said before he looked at her. "I can't." He replied. "Why?" She asked. "I find you attractive and I and afraid I won't be able to control myself." He replied. "Then take me." She said while sliding her robe down passed her shoulders.

"You're in season, aren't you?" He asked while looking into her lustful eyes. "I need relief." She said while placing her hands on the sides of his face. "Look, I was told of a way to give a woman relief without sex." He said causing her ears to perk up. "I'm intrigued." She said before he pulled her out of the changing room. "Wait here." He said before going back inside. "The hot spring is right there." She said before shrugging and removing her robe then getting into the water.

"This is wonderful." She said before he walked out of the dressing room. "I'm coming in." He said while removing his robe to reveal that he is wearing shorts. "Really?" She said with a snicker. "Do you want relief or not?" He asked while crossing his arms. "I do." She replied before he got into the water. "Now come here." He said after sitting down. "In your lap?" She asked while he nodded. "Are you ready?" He asked while moving his hand down her stomach. "Yes." She replied before feeling his left hand make its way towards her quivering pussy where he took two fingers and pinched her clit while at the same time, he massaged her right breast.

*Do you want more?* He whispered into her ear causing shivers down her spine while feeling his finger slide into her quivering lips. "Kiss me." She said before pressing her lips upon his making the pleasure intensify. (I love him! I love him! I LOVE HIM!) She thought as her body trembled more and more.

"Don't stop." She said after breaking the kiss. He slid his finger in a little deeper causing a moan to escape her lips before starting to bite her neck. "Somethings coming." She said while her pussy throbbed and her insides tingled. *Cum for me.* He whispered into her ear while feeling his finger tightly squeezed by her walls until the feel of rushing fluids passed over his finger. "I'm coming!" She said while her body tensed up.

"Did you manage to get some relief?" He asked while she caressed the side of his face. "Yes, thank you." She replied. "Randy?" She asked while placing his hands on her stomach. "Yes, Nina." He replied. "Will you be my husband and father to my children?" She asked while resting the top of her head against his chin. "I need time to think about this." He replied before she placed his hand upon her chest. "Take your time." She said with a smile. "My heart belongs only to you." She added before kissing him on the cheek.

"This does feel nice." He said while feeling her tail wrap around his leg. "I agree." She replied with a contented sigh. "Can I wash your back?" She asked before getting up off his lap. "Sure, he replied while getting out of the water and took a seat on a small stool. "Now relax." She said while pouring soap onto her breasts. "Nina, what are you doing?" He asked while she rubbed her breast all over his back. "I hear you humans like it when women wash your back with their breasts." She replied. "I've never heard that." He said before she stopped.

"You don't like it?" She asked in a disappointed tone. "It does feels nice." He replied while looking back at her with a smile. "That makes me so happy." She said while wrapping her arms around him. "By the way, what happened to your ribbon?" He asked after noticing her tail. "I let it go." She replied. "There's no need to hold onto the past when the future has so much promise." She added in a joyful tone. "Well we should finish up so we can make it for dinner." He said while rinsing off. "Awe. Can't we soak for a little bit longer?" She asked while looking at him with sad eyes. "I suppose twenty more minutes won't hurt." He replied with a smile.

"That was a wonderful meal." Nina said before lying in bed. "That it was." Randy replied before taking a seat to remove his boots. "So, what do you want to do now?" She asked while laying on her stomach and resting her head on her hands. "Get some sleep." He replied causing her tail to fall flat. "Awe." She said with a pouty look. "I would like to get an early start in the morning so that I get back to Linblum by at least early evening." He replied after removing his gear and placing it on the nearby table. "Fine, I will put on some pajamas." She said before walking over to the bags of her new clothing.

"Do I have to wear undergarments with my pajamas?" She asked. "Just your panties." He replied before getting under the covers. "You sleep in your shorts?" She asked while digging for pajamas. "Yeah." He replied. "I want to sleep in the nude." She said causing his face to turn red. "Put on some pajamas." He said with a sigh. "Fine." She replied while pulling out a silk nighty.

"What do you think?" She asked while taking a sexy pose. "They're pajamas." He replied. "How rude." She said while puffing out her cheeks. "They look nice." He said while patting on the bed. "That's not a compliment." She replied while crossing her arms and looking away. (Geez, she is demanding.) He thought while watching her tail flick back and forth in frustration. "I'm sorry that was insensitive." He said before she took a glance at him. "And?" She asked. "They're really nice pajamas that compliment your figure wonderfully." He replied. "That's better." She said before getting under the covers.

"I want to cuddle." She said while nuzzling in close. How about you sleep on your side of the bed." He replied sternly causing her eyes to fill with tears. "Why are you being so cruel to me?" She asked before turning away from him. "I'm sorry, Nina." He said while placing his hand on her shoulder just to be shrugged off. "Look, I'm just unsure of my feelings right now." He said before she turned to face him. "Unsure?! Unsure?!" She replied in anger. "How could I have fallen in love with someone so dense?" She asked in frustration.

"Screw it." He replied before kissing her. "What are you doing?" She asked after breaking the kiss. "I have fallen in love with you as well." He said while looking into her eyes. "Prove it." She replied. "Prove it to me by taking me now and making me yours." She added while slipping off her night gown and panties. "Wouldn't you want me to court you properly first?" He asked before she licked his cheek. "Then court me." She replied before kissing him.

As the kiss intensified, she positioned herself underneath him while pulling his hard cock from his shorts and placed the tip slowly into her wet pussy. "It's time to deflower your goddess." She said after breaking the kiss. He gave a nod before slowly pushing himself inside slowly tearing her hymen.

"It hurts." She said while blood drizzled around his cock. "Should I stop?" He asked before she wrapped her legs around his waist causing his cock to fully thrust in till it was full hilt. "Keep going." She said while tears filled her eyes. "Are you hurt?" He asked in concern. "No, I am happy that I am your woman." She replied while caressing his face. "Now make love to me like there is no other woman for you." She said before he started to thrust into her tight depths.

"So deep." She said while digging her claws into his shoulders. "Please faster, harder make me drown in pleasure." She pleaded before kissing him until he started picking up the pace from which her moans were muffled by their passionate kiss.

*Cum inside me.* She whispered. "What if you get pregnant?" He asked. "I want to bare your child." She replied while feeling his member swell and throb inside her bringing her orgasm closer and closer. "Kiss me." She said while feeling her body tense up.

The instant their lips touched a huge jolt shot through her body as her fluids sprayed onto his cock just seconds before he let loose rivers of his seed into her wanting womb. (I'm coming!) She thought while feeling his seed fill her fertile womb. "Now we are one." She said after breaking the kiss. "Would you like your cuddle time?" He asked before she gave him a quick kiss. "Yes." She replied before feeling him slip out of her with a mixture of their fluids slowly leaking out.

"You realize that we need to get married now." He said while she gave him a contented smile. "Will you be my wife?" He asked before she kissed him. "Yes, more than anything!" She replied with excitement. "How would you like us to be married? A Burmecian wedding or one we have in Lindblum?" He asked before she gave it some thought. "I want to experience a human wedding." She replied with a smile. "That's fine we can have a Burmecian wedding after your homeland has been liberated." He said while rubbing her back. "I would like that." She replied before yawning. "Let's get some sleep." He said before kissing her on the forehead. "I love you." She said with a warm smile. "I love you to." He replied before they drifted off to sleep.

"Finally." Randy said as they rode up to the gates to Lindblum. "This is where you live?" Nina asked while looking around as the entered the city. "In the residential district yes." He replied, but she was too taken back with all the different types of people walking the streets along with the noise of merchants running their booths. "Is it always this crowded?" She asked while holding him close. "The hunt must be wrapping up." He replied. "I hear a Burmecian named, Freya won the hunt." He said while listening to a group of people talking. "Freya huh? Well good on her." She replied while holding him close.

"Are we going to your place?" She asked before they hopped off, Bonnie. "No, I need to check in with the adventurer's guild to see if there are any new jobs." He replied while they walked. "Do you have any friends at this guild?" She asked. "Not many, the only time we get together is during triple triad games." He replied. "There is my childhood friend, Lyse though." He added before she stopped. "Is this, Lyse a girl?" She asked. "Yeah." He replied causing a wave of jealousy to come over her.

"Did you make a pass at her before me." She asked with a hint of frustration. "Not that I can recall." He replied while placing his left finger against his chin. "Her dad is the guild master, and he once told me that 'no weakling will ever be involved with my daughter.' He said to me one day while cracking his knuckles." He replied. "Besides, I already pledged myself to you." He added with a smile. "That's what I wanted to hear." She said happily while taking his arm.

"I'm back." Randy said after walking into the guild hall to find the bar and much of the tables with few customers along with the job board appearing to have little postings. "It must be a slow day." He added before being tackled. "Where were you?" A young lady with ginger hair, freckles, pale skin, slender figure, C cup breasts wearing half leather boots with a light green and white dress. "You're late." She said while crossing her arms. "I literally walked into in invasion." Randy replied. "Who's the Burmecian?" She asked while looking at, Nina. "Yes, introductions. Nina this is, Lyse. Lyse this is, Nina." He replied.

"I see, so what is your relationship with her?" Lyse asked while crossing her arms. "I am his fiancé." Nina replied. "So, what you're saying is that you leave on a message delivery job just to return with a Burmecian bride." She said while glaring at, Randy. "We also made love." Nina boasted causing all the color to leave, Randy's face. "I have been waiting for you to tell me how you feel and here you are bedding down with her." Lyse said in anger.

"Well, your father can be quite persuasive." Randy replied before catching her father at the corner of his eye. "Randolph Carter it's good to see that you didn't kick the bucket in Burmecia." A large muscular man with dark brown hair, light skin tone, a foot taller than, Randy who stood 5'8" wearing a short sleeved brown short, work pants and black boots said while walking up. "It's wonderful to see you to, Graham." Randy replied with a sigh. "That's Guild Master Graham to you, you little shit." He replied while crossing his large muscular arms. "My apologies Guild Master." Randy said before noticing him eyeing up, Nina.

"Where did you pick up this girl at?" He asked while scratching his chin. "My name is, Nina." She replied with a bow. "What is a lovely Burmecian doing with this weakling." He asked while embarrassing, Lyse. "He is not a weakling." Nina protested before, Lyse could speak up. "What is he to you?" He asked. "My fiancé." Nina replied while taking, Randy's arm. "Now that's funny." He said before bursting out with laughter. "Look 'Guild Master' I am just here looking to check out the job board." Randy said in frustration. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked while poking, Randy in the chest from which he just smiled before shoulder throwing, Graham to the floor then pointing his sword at his throat.

"Don't ever insult, Nina like that again." Randy said in anger. "I told you he wasn't weak." Nina said while wrapping her arms around his waist. "Well hasn't little, Randolph finally grown a pair." He replied with a laugh. "Well, Lyse if this is the man you want you had better make me proud and fight hard for him." He added.

"Walter?" A woman with ginger hair looking like, Lyse wearing a light blue dress said while walking out from the kitchen. "Yes, dear." He replied before getting off the ground. "A new member I see." She said while walking up to them. "My name is, Alicia Graham." She said with a bow. "I'm Nina." She replied with a bow in return. "By the way, dear shouldn't you be getting the kitchen prepared for our evening customers." She said while turning her attention to him. "Of course." He replied before walking away. "You three talk while I check out the job board." Randy said before walking away.

"So, Nina how did you and, Randy meet?" Alicia asked. "We met on the outskirts of my home during the invasion of Alexandria." Nina replied. "So, you've only known him for what three days?" Lyse asked. "Yes." Nina replied. "I want to know how is it that you won him over in three days when I have known him for years and has been here for him ever since his parents died." Lyse said in frustration. "I feel that we have a connection, him and I and ever since he saved me, I always feel at peace when he holds me close." Nina replied while blushing.

"I take it you fell in love with him, didn't you?" Alicia asked. "I did." Nina replied. "What is it that you love about him?" Lyse asked while crossing her arms. "Well, he's brave, strong, likes my cooking, can be blunt as well, but his caring nature makes up for it and of course he is handsome." Nina replied causing, Lyse to tighten her fists. "Listen here rat, Randy is mine and no one else you hear me." Lyse said in anger but, Nina gave no reaction. "You love him as well I take it?" Nina asked before, Randy walked up beside her.

"I found a job slaying goblins for three thousand gil." He said while holding the parchment. "Randy, I love you." Lyse said before quickly kissing him. "Hey." Nina said before pulling him away and kissed him. "Looks like we have a love triangle." Alicia said while watching the two fight over him. "I was wondering what the special is for tonight?" Randy asked while the two were glaring at each other. "Meat and potato stew with a biscuit." Alicia replied before other adventurer's started walking in. "Enough squabbling, Lyse and take their orders." Walter called out from the kitchen. "Yes dad." She replied before heading to the bad and grabbed a pen and pad. "Well, I am off to serve our patrons some drinks." Alicia said before walking away. "Let's get a table before they fill up." Randy said while taking, Nina's hand.

"What are you having?" Nina asked after they found a table. "The stew special." Randy replied before she picked up a menu. "It has an interesting selection." She said while browsing the menu. "I will have the lentil soup." She added while closing the menu. "Will you be getting your usual?" Lyse asked after walking up. "Nah, I will have the stew special." Randy replied. "Very good. I made it myself today." Lyse said while writing the order down. "Then I will look forward to a tasty meal." He replied before; Nina glared at him. "What will you have?" Lyse asked. "The lentil soup please." Nina replied. "Very well, I will return with your waters shortly." Lyse said before taking her leave.

"Whose stew do you like more, hers or mine." Nina asked. "Well, it's hard to say considering that, Lyse has always loved cooking for me, but I think your stew was very tasty." Randy replied. "I will cook more tasty meals for you and as a dutiful wife they will be done with love." She said with a smile. "I look forward to it." He replied before, Lyse put the waters on the table. "I will have your food to you shortly." She said while glaring at, Nina then walked away.

"Why is she angry with me? Nina asked while watching, Lyse walk away. "Let me talk to her." She added before leaving the table. "Lyse." Nina said while walking up while she was taking an order. "I'm rather busy." Lyse replied. "Would it be alright if we talked after you're through with work?" Nina asked. "I won't be done here until late, so meet he here in the morning if you wish to chat." Lyse replied. "Will do." Nina said before walking back to the table. "Did you find a resolution?" Randy asked after, Nina sat down. "I hope so." She replied. "I will let you ladies figure out how you'll get along." He said before the stew was placed upon the table. "Here's your lentil soup. Enjoy." Lyse said. "Lyse, come over to my place after work so that the three of us can talk." Randy said while taking her hand. "Is that what you want?" Lyse asked, Nina. "Of course." She replied with a smile. "Fine, I will be there after work." Lyse said before walking away. "We might as well eat so we can get home." He said before they began their meal.

"Later that night, Randy finally made it home to his one-bedroom home not far from the Adventurer's Guild. After walking in he lit a few candles to give some light as, Nina looked around at what few furniture he had which that being a table with two chairs, a couch a few pictures on the wall. "There is also a public bath just down the road as well." He said while placing his gear on the table. "Anyways, Lyse won't be here for a while so she'll most likely let herself in." He added while walking into the bedroom which has a mirror on the wall, a dresser, medium sized bed along with a chair.

"Are we still sleeping together?" Nina asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" He said before she stripped down. "Make love to me." She said while slowly walking up to him. (What the heck, might as well go for it.) He thought before pulling her into a kiss while she worked on his pants. "Get on the bed." He said after taking off his shirt. "I will, but I want to be on top." She replied while teasing him by massaging her breasts. "As you wish." He said before she straddled his lap and kissed him. (I want him.) She thought while steadying his cock over the entrance of her dripping pussy. "I love you." She said while sinking his cock into her depths causing her to moan slightly. "I love you." He replied while grabbing her ass and started to thrust into her hard.

"Yes. Yes, give me more!" She demanded while her breasts bounced till, she grabbed her right breast while he began to suck on her left making her squeeze his cock harder as if her womb is starving for his cum. "I want your cum!" She said loudly while picking up the pace. "Then take it!" He replied with a final thrust in her deepest part followed with spurt after spurt of his cum filling her womb. "More, I want more!" She said while thrusting hi cock in deeper and faster drowning her body in ecstasy. "I'm going to cum." She said while feeling her body tense up. "Cum or me, my Burmecian goddess." He replied while pinching her nipples. "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!" She said loudly before he back arched backwards while at the same time, he let loose more cum into her seed-soaked womb.

"So full." She said before falling onto his chest. "I take it that you're satisfied?" He replied while rubbing her back. "Mmhmm." She replied while feeling their fluids leak out around his cock. "I love you, Randy." She said while rubbing one of his abs. "I love you to, Nina." He replied before pinching her ass. "Want another round?" He asked before rolling over on top of her. "Yes, fill me with more of your seed." She replied before he started to lightly bite her neck as he started to thrust into her depths once again.

"I can feel small jolts all over my body with every thrust." She said while digging her nails into his back. "Kiss me." She said before he pressed his lips against her as their tongues danced together making her feel hotter and her depths tighter squeezing his cock more with the intention of squeezing every drop of his seed into her womb. "I'm going to cum again." She said while dragging her caws own his back. "Me to." He replied before one final thrust sending both into orgasm.

"This will definitely get me pregnant." She said before he kissed her. "We will get married after my next job." He replied after breaking the kiss. "Your next job is goblin slaying correct?" She asked while looking into his eyes. "That's right." He replied. "I would come with you, but I have no combat experience." She said before he kissed her. "I take it that you want to work?" He asked while caressing the side of her face. "I want to help you, yes." She replied. "How about you get a job at the Guild." He said with a smile. "I'm sure, Walter would take another waitress if that is what you want to do." He added. "I would like that." She replied before he rolled off her causing more cum to slowly leak out.

"Good, we can talk to, Lyse when she gets here, but for now let's get some rest." He said before noticing that she has already drifted off into slumber. *I love you, Nina.* He whispered before kissing her on the forehead then joined her in slumber.

Sometime later, Lyse walked into, Randy's home to find him sitting at the table with two cups of tea on the table with a fresh pot in the middle. "You're still awake." She said after walking up to him. "Take a seat he said while she looked around. "Where's the Burmecian?" She asked while taking a seat. "Her name's, Nina and she is sleeping." He replied while she poured herself some tea.

"What is it that you wished to speak to me about?" She asked before taking a sip of tea. "I was hoping that you would give, Nina a job at the Guild as a waitress." He replied while holding his teacup. "I suppose I can talk to my father." She said. "It might be good for your business to have someone new and who knows perhaps having a Burmecian waitress could bring in new people." He said with a smile. "I'm sorry, but that isn't my call." She replied. "Well just take her to work with you in the morning and run it by, Walter." He said after taking a drink. "Well, business has been slow, so why not, I'm willing to give her a chance." She replied before, Nina walked up half asleep still naked causing, Lyse's face to turn red.

"Nina." He said with a sigh. "Yeah." She replied while rubbing her right eye. "Put on some clothes." He said in embarrassment. "What?" Nina asked before fully being aware that she was indeed nude. "Sorry." She said before dashing back into the room.

"My apologies." He said while looking at, Lyse's shocked face. "I know why you fell for her." She said. "It's because you think she has a better body than mine, isn't it?" She added while giving him a cold stare. "That isn't true." He replied. "Then what it is, Randy?" She asked in frustration. "Is it that we human women don't do it for you, and you would rather go interspecies?" She added before he slammed his fist on the table causing her to cower in fear.

"What's going on?" Nina asked after running out of the room. "Why?" Lyse asked while in tears. "Lyse, I'm sorry." He said while deep in guilt. "This is your fault!" She yelled at, Nina leaving her confused. "If he hadn't taken that job you wouldn't be here." She added. "If he didn't take it, I would've died." Nina refuted in frustration. "This is why I wanted to talk to you." She added while taking, Lyse's arm. "Randy, Lyse and I are going for a short walk." She said before they left the house.

"How could you say something so cruel?" Nina asked after they walked outside. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Lyse replied. "I forgive you." Nina said while taking her hand. "What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" Lyse asked while they started to walk. "Well, I was thinking of asking for a job for one, and my second question is how would you feel about sharing him?" Nina replied leaving a shocked look on, Lyse's face. "Run that by me again." Lyse said while trying to keep her composure. "That we can share him." Nina replied. "What brought this about?" Lyse asked while crossing her arms. "Well, I was always told that humans do this thing called polygamy where they share one man." Nina replied.

"I'm not taking part in a harem." Lyse said sternly. "How could it be a harem with just the two of us?" Nina asked in confusion. "That's not the point." Lyse replied. "You love him, do you not?" Nina asked. "I do, but…" "Then what's stopping you?" Nina interrupted. "Look, give me till tomorrow morning to come to a decision and as for the job be sure to show up at 9:30 am." Lyse said. "I will!" Nina said with excitement. "Good. Now let's get you back home." Lyse said before they made their way back.

"We're back." Nina announced after they walked back inside. "Where is he?" Lyse asked before noticing that he had fallen asleep on the couch. "Well, I am off, or my father will be upset." Lyse said before, Nina hugged her. "I hope you come to a decision tomorrow." She said while, Lyse returned the hug. "I will." Lyse replied. "See you in the morning." She added before taking her leave.

*Randy, wake up.* She said quietly while shaking his shoulder. "You're back." He replied while she took his hand. "Let's go to bed." She said with a smile. "Sounds good." He replied while getting off the couch. "Can I sleep in the nude?" She asked while watching him strip down to his shorts. "Sure." He replied while getting under the covers. "Wonderful." She said while stripping down then getting under the covers until he pulled her in close. "I love you." She said after yawning. "I love you to." He replied before drifting off to sleep.

"Alright, I'm off to get this job done." Randy said while holding, Bonnies reigns. "Take care and come back to me in one piece." Nina replied before he gave her a quick kiss then took his leave. "Time to get me a job." She said before making her way to the Guild.

"You're five minutes late." Lyse said while waiting outside. "You're hired by the way." She added before tossing, Nina an apron. "Thank you." Nina replied before they walked inside. "Wow." Nina said while looking at all the morning patrons waiting to have their orders taken. "Well, get to it." Lyse said while handing a pen and pad. "I will take the right side of the room." She added before walking away.

"Waitress, I want my order taken." A rough look adventurer demanded. "Coming." Nina replied. "Ready?" She asked while having her pen at the ready. "Yeah, my friend here and I would like a cider with your egg and steak special." He replied while she took down the order. "Now get your sexy ass moving." He said before slapping it. (The nerve.) She thought while walking away. "Here's an order." Nina said while placing the paper on the window to the kitchen. "You had better remember which table." Walter replied while, Nina filled the mugs with cider. "I will." She replied before making her way back to the table.

"So, when did we get ourselves a sexy little Burmecian girl?" He asked while, Nina placed the mugs of cider on the table. "I just started." She replied. "Waitress." A red-haired woman with freckles on the bridge of her nose, brown eyes, light complexion well-toned body wearing a leather long coat, whited shirt, dark brown pants and leather boots said from the table behind. "I must take this order." Nina said before he slapped her ass again which this time caught the notice of, Lyse who was not amused. "Bartz, damnit stop harassing the new girl." She said sternly. "Well, tell her to stop shaking her hips like she wants it." He replied. "It's fine, Lyse I will take care of it myself." Nina said before taking the next customers order.

"Are you ready to order?" Nina asked. "Yes, I would like some hot cakes and coffee." She replied while handing over the menu. "Very good, I will have it to you shortly." Nina replied while writing it down. "Two specials." Walter called out while placing the plates on the window to the kitchen. "Here's another order." Nina said before grabbing the plates.

"Here are you orders." Nina said while placing the plates on the table until she was grabbed and placed on his lap. "So, does a sexy little thing like you have a boyfriend?" He asked while trying to fondle her chest just before she turned around a slapped him. "I'm not on the menu." Nina said sternly before walking away.

"Sorry for the delay." Nina said while placing down the cup of coffee. "It's okay. Those two have always been womanizing pigs." She replied. "By the way, I saw with, Randy." She said after taking a drink. "Are you two an item?" She asked. "What gave you that idea?" Nina asked in confusion. "Well, you two were awfully lovey dovey when I walked by this morning." She replied before another customer spoke up. "I'm being called upon." Nina said before taking her leave. (Lyse must be livid after finding out that the man she loves hooked up with a Burmecian.) She thought before getting back to her coffee.

"Hot cakes up." Walter said while placing the plate down. "Here's another order." Nina said before taking the plate. "Here's your hotcakes and warm syrup." Nina said while placing the plate down. "I never asked your name, mine is, Selene." She said before pouring the syrup. "Nina." She replied with a smile. "Well, it looks like, Randy got himself quite a cutie." Selene said with a smile. "I should be getting back to work." Nina said after another customer called out. "It was nice talking to you." Selene said before, Nina smiled then walked away.

After eight hours of being on her feet, Nina finally got to take a break after the dinner rush by taking a seat on a stool at the bar in order to rub her sore feet. "You did well for you first day." Walter said while placing his hand on her shoulder. "I made about eight hundred gil in tips." Nina replied with a smile. "Here's fifteen hundred gil for your first day of work." He said while handing her and envelope.

"What's that smell?" Lyse asked before, Randy stepped inside. "I'm here to confirm the job is done." He said while walking up to the Guild counter with a bag of Goblin teeth. "You're covered in guts." Lyse said in disgust. "Well it turned out to be more Goblins then reported." Randy replied. "With the number of Goblins increased here's six thousand gil." The guild attendee said while handing over the payment.

"You have your payment?" Walter asked. "I do." Randy replied. "Good, now get out of here and take a bath." Lyse said while pointing at the exit. "I will join him." Nina said after getting of the stool. "Let's head home so we can get a change of clothing." She added before they walked out. "You're handling this pretty well." Walter said before noticing that his daughter's face was beet red with anger. "Instead of sitting here being jealous why not go after him and reclaim what's yours." He said while crossing his arms. "I'm not jealous, but I do need a bath." She replied before walking upstairs.

(That Burmecian bitch thinks she could just walk in and take my, Randy.) Lyse thought while rummaging through her clothes. "He's mine damnit!" She said loudly before the door opened. "What's gotten you worked up?" He mother asked after walking in. "That rat faced girl took my man." Lyse replied in anger. "How is he yours when you never cared much until now?" Alicia asked. "I wanted him to come to me." Lyse replied. "Did you give him any hints that you were interested?" Alicia asked. "I could've made a huge sign and he would've been too dense to see it." Lyse replied. "Then perhaps the direct approach will have to be an option." Alicia said while crossing her arms. "That's what I intend to do and take back what's mine." Lyse replied before leaving the room with clean clothes and bathroom items in hand.

"Well, I will see you after my bath." Randy said while making his way to the men's side. "Too bad I can't bathe with you." Nina said in disappointment. "This isn't a coed bath so that's a no go and besides I did promise to rub your feet when we get home afterwards." He replied. "A foot massage does make up for it." She said while in fantasizing about her foot rub. "I will see you in a while." He said before walking into the men's bath.

"Nina, let's bathe together." Lyse said after walking in. "Sounds good." Nina replied with a smile before they walked into the lady's bath. "You did well for your first day." Lyse said while getting undressed. "Nina, may I ask you something?" Lyse asked. "Sure." Nina replied. "How did you win, Randy's heart?" She asked while wrapping a towel around her body. "I'm not sure how I won his, but I know how he won mine." Nina replied. "May I ask how?" Lyse asked before they got into the water. "Well, he's brave, he's strong, a bit blunt and can be insensitive at times, but it's his loving and protective nature that really won me over and he isn't bad on the eyes." Nina replied while placing a hot clothe on her head.

"Hello, ladies." A woman's voice said after walking in. (Holy crap, she's huge.) Lyse thought while looking her breasts. "Hi, Selene." Nina said with a smile. "You have really big breasts." She added while, Selene got into the water. "Double D." She replied after taking a seat. "How old are you, Selene?" Nina asked. "Twenty-three." She replied. "I wonder if my breasts will get bigger?" Nina wondered while fondling her breasts. "They most likely won't due to me never meeting any large breasted girls from Burmecia." Selene replied. "At least you're not her." She added while pointing at the black-haired girl with A cup breasts. "Those are rather tiny." Nina said before looking at, Lyse's breasts.

"What are you looking at?" Lyse asked while covering her breasts. "We have the same breast size." Nina stated before diving at, Lyse "Wow, these are nice." She added while fondling, her breasts. "Um." The short black-haired girl with a slender build, pale skin, and green eyes said while, Nina was still in fondle mode. "It's the flat chested one." Nina blurted out causing the girl's face to turn red. "That's rude." She replied while crossing her arms. "For your information I am only thirteen and still have room to grow." She added. "What's your name?" Selene asked while gesturing the girl to join them.

"Katherine Steward, but I prefer Kat." She replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kat. My name is, Selene and those two are, Nina and Lyse." She said with a smile. "So, what brings you over here?" Lyse asked. "Well, my mom is busy with her friends so I thought to talk to someone new and you three looked like you were having fun, so I decided to ask if I could join you." Kat replied. "You're more than welcome." Nina said with smile. "Yay!" Kat said before the four started conversing.

At the same time, Randy was busy soaking away his cares of the day after washing off the Goblin guts from earlier and as he sat there, he thought about what kind of ribbon to get, Nina as a token of engagement. (I wonder what color ribbon she would like.) He thought while watching the other men converse. (Perhaps a royal purple ribbon or maybe a lovely lavender color.) He thought before someone smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey there, Randy." A blonde-haired man said while sitting next to him. "Bartz." Randy replied with a sigh. "Did you hear about the really hot Burmecian babe at the Guild?" He asked. "Yes, that would be my fiancé." Randy replied. "Your fiancé? I thought you and, Lyse were an item?" He asked in confusion. "Lyse is more like family to me." Randy replied while placing a fresh hot cloth upon his head.

"That's a shame, I was hoping to score with that hot little Burmecian." He said while sitting back with his hands behind his head. "You're lucky that we're cousins." Randy said while closing his eyes. "So, do you think I should make a move on, Lyse?" He asked. "I wouldn't recommend it after the last time she nearly tore off your balls when you made a pass at her." Randy stated. "True enough." He replied. "How about the red head, Selene?" Randy asked. "She shot me down as well by telling me she has her sights on someone else." He replied with a sigh. "Well, you do have it rough with the ladies." Randy said while placing his hand on, Bartz shoulder. "I even tried, Kat's mom but she shot me down while calling me a womanizer and to top that she has her sights on someone as well." He said with a sigh.

"I can't imagine her already moving on already, I mean it hasn't even been a year since her husband was killed during a guild job." Randy pointed out. "Yeah, you might not have noticed is that you've already scored in by having a good relationship with her daughter which is the road to loving up a hot milf." He said with a grin. "I took, Kat as a little sister nothing more." Randy said sternly. "Well, I am done." He added while getting out of the tub. (You're a lucky bastard.) Bartz thought while watching, Randy leave.

"Well, that was refreshing." Randy said after walking out. "Big brother." Kat said while walking up with, Nina and Lyse. "Hey, Kat." Randy replied while placing his hand upon her head. "Hey, Randy." A woman with long blonde hair, light skin, hourglass figure, D cup breasts, Blue eyes wearing a light blue dress and brown shoes. "Hello, Mrs. Steward." He replied before having his face pressed between her breasts. "I told you than you can call me, Anna." She replied before; Nina pulled him away. "Hands off my man." Nina said sternly. "Your man?!" Lyse said in anger. "I had him first." She added. "Well, you should've considered my proposal." Nina replied. "What proposal?" Selene asked while leaning against the doorway to the lady's bath still in a towel, taking a drag of a cigarette.

"Let's go home, Nina." Randy said while taking her hand. "Hold it." Selene said while grabbing his shoulder. "We want to know what this proposal is about?" She added while, Nina and Lyse looked at each other. "The proposal?" Lyse asked. "It's nothing really outside of us just working together." She added while the two hugged each other cheek to cheek with an awkward grin. "Look, I'm tired and I want to go home with my fiancé." He said before, Kat and her mother looked at him. "You have a fiancé, big brother?" Kat asked while tugging his arm. "I do yes, but that doesn't mean I won't be your older brother." He replied with a smile. "Actually, I was hoping that you would be my dad." She said while smiling causing the color to leave his face before passing out from exhaustion.

"Randy!" Lyse and Nina said while rushing to his side. "It appears that this discussion has been put on hold." Selene said before walking back into the lady's bath. "Let's get him home." Nina said while they both took an arm and got him off the ground. "The poor dear must've been exhausted." Anna said in concern. "We'll be getting him home now." Nina said before they took their leave.

Sometime later, Randy awoke to find himself in bed with both girls laying on both sides of him. (I must've passed out.) He thought before sitting up. "You're awake." Lyse said while rubbing her right eye. "Nina." Lyse said while nudging her shoulder. "Is it morning?" She asked. "No, it's the middle of the night." Lyse replied. "Randy, how do you feel?" Nina asked while feeling his forehead. "I'm just tired that's all." He replied. "Well now that, Lyse is here how about we talk about that proposal." Nina said with a smile. "What proposal?" He asked in confusion. "That you marry us both." Nina replied causing, Lyse's face to turn red. "Your proposal was that I marry, Lyse as well?" He asked while looking at, Lyse.

"Yeah that does sound rather ridiculous." Lyse said while scratching the back of her head. "Is that what you want?" He asked. "I've always wanted you, but you are always so damn dense." Lyse replied. "I always thought you were just happy with us being friends." He said before she took his hands. "I want to be your bride as well." She said before kissing him. "Hey, I want a turn." Nina said while turning his head towards her and kissing him.

"Would you like to have some time with him?" Nina asked. "Not until we are wed." Lyse replied. "Besides I need to get going home to be prepared for work tomorrow." She added before putting on her shoes. "See you at work tomorrow." Nina said while, Lyse left the room. "Don't be late." She replied before leaving the room. "I should do some shopping tomorrow." Randy said before laying down. "You're not looking at the job board?" Nina asked. "Nah, I am taking a day off." He replied before yawning. "Well then, I will work really hard for the both of us." She said with a smile. "I'm sure you will." He replied before dozing off. "I love you." She replied before kissing him on the cheek then falling into slumber.

"Order up, two hot cake specials." Walter said while, Nina took the plates. "Keep up the good work." He said while giving he a thumbs up. "I will." Nina replied before walking away. "Where's, Randy?" Lyse asked between customers. "He is taking a day off." Nina replied before another customer spoke up. "Well duty calls." Nina said before walking away.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A woman asked while, Randy was looking at her stall. "I'm looking for the perfect ribbon for my fiancé." He replied while looking at the many different colors. "How about this?" She asked while holding out a coral pink ribbon. "I was thinking a nice royal rose color would look great on her." He replied before she pulled one out. "Perfect. How much?" He asked. "Three-hundred gil." She replied before he gave her the amount owed. "Have a wonderful day and thank you for your patronage." She said while handing him a small bag. "You to." He replied before walking away.

"Might as well see a jeweler then get some food shopping in for tonight." He said while looking at a list. "What're you up to?" A woman said from behind. "Nothing really." He replied before noticing, Selene standing there taking a drag off a cigarette. "You do realize those things will kill you?" He asked while she crossed her arms with the cigarette was still in her left hand. "A lot of things can kill you." She replied before taking another drag. "I'm just doing a little shopping on my day off." He said while placing the small bag into his satchel. "Mind if I join you?" She asked. "I suppose, but not so close, I can't stand the smell." He replied. "Very well." She said with a sigh before stomping out the cigarette on the ground.

"What are you shopping for, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked while they walked. "Just some food for tonight." He replied. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Nothing much just taking in the nice weather." She replied. "It is indeed a nice day." He said before noticing a jeweler's store. "Can you hang here a bit; I will be right back." He said before walking to the store. "What's he up to?" She said while following suit.

After walking inside, he saw a large variety of jewelry from necklaces to rings and broaches even fancy hair clips. "May I help you?" A well-dressed blonde-haired man asked. "I'm looking for a ring." Randy replied. "Allow me to show you some that would be affordable to a career adventurer like yourself." He said while gesturing him to follow.

"Here you are." He said while pulling a selection of rings from the glass display case. "Let's see." Randy said before feeling a hand on is shoulder. "Ring shopping, I see." Selene said while looking over his shoulder. You could say that." Randy replied while deciding. "I'll take this." He said while pointing at a silver ring with an oval aquamarine stone. "That will be two thousand gil" He said before, Randy handed him the funds. "Thank you for your patronage." He said with a bow. "Anytime." Randy replied before taking his leave.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Selene asked after they walked outside. "It's a surprise." Randy replied while slipping the small bag into his satchel. "Are you hungry?" He asked before her stomach grumbled. "I will take that as a yes." He said while taking her hand. "Let's hit one of the food stands over there." He added, but she was too focused on her hand being held by him. (He has strong hands.) She thought as they walked. "What would you like?" He asked snapping her out of her thoughts. "The fish and chips over there and perhaps a cold ale would be nice." She replied while trying not to blush. "You got it." He replied while they walked over there.

"Two fish and chips with an ale if you please." Randy said while handing over the amount for the meals. "Here you are." The vender said while handing over two bags with the fish and chips along with a stein of cold ale he gave to, Selene. "Let's take a seat over there." He said while pointing at the tables not far off. "This kind of feels like a date." She said while blushing. "I suppose you can say that." He replied while scratching his chin. "Is it true that you and, Nina are an item?" She asked before taking a drink of the ale. "It's true and I intend to propose to her after she is done with work." He replied. "Is that who the ring is for?" She asked before starting to eat. "Nah, I wanted to do a traditional Burmecian proposal with a ribbon for her tail." He replied. "How sweet of you." She said while feeling a bit jealous. "I figured you would end up with, Lyse." She said before lighting up a cigarette.

"Seriously?" He said while moving away. "Look, I tend to have at least one smoke with a good ale." She replied before taking another drink. "You really should consider quitting." He said before taking a bite of a few chips. "How long have we known each other?" She asked while placing the mug onto the table. "About two years." He replied. "I was a hopeless drunk until I met you." She said before putting out the cigarette.

"The day we met was my first guild job." He said while placing the bag down. "You were tossed out of a bar just as I happened to be walking by and you crashed right into me." He added while she looked embarrassed. "Not before you grabbed my breasts." She said while crossing her arms. "That was after and I said it was an accident." He replied before she laughed. "You still haven't taken responsibility for violating me." She stated before pressing her finger against his nose. "Yes, you keep reminding me even though you were a drooling drunk at the time." He replied while pushing her finger away.

"For your information I wasn't drooling." She refuted. "A lady never drools." She added. "Whatever you say." He replied while crumbling up the empty bag. "Just out of curiosity do you like me or is this just normal for you?" He asked before her face turned bright red. "What gave you that idea?" She asked before consuming the rest of the mug of ale. "Just curious." He said. "Well, I should be off to get some stuff for dinner." He said before crossing the garbage in a nearby bin. "Mind of I join you?" She asked after he stood up. "I see no issue with it." He replied with a smile. "Great." She said while taking his arm and pressing it between her breasts causing him to become flustered.

"Where to first?" She asked while he was scratching his chin. "To buy some meat, then some rice and some curry spices and other ingredients." He replied while they walked. "Is, Nina cooking?" She asked. "Nah, I want to cook her a nice meal before proposing to her." He replied while she felt another wave of jealousy coming over her. "I was wondering if you have anyone special in your life?" He asked. "I do have someone that I currently have my eyes on, but he hasn't noticed no matter how many hints I throw at him." She replied. "Sounds rough." He said before she let out a groan.

(How dense can this guy be?) She thought while he was purchasing the beef needed. "Anything else?" The merchant asked. "A bag of rice, curry seasoning, and a few things on the list." He replied while handing over the paper. "Give me a few minutes." The merchant said before gathering the items and placing them in a sack. "There you go, that will be three hundred seventy-five gil." The merchant said while handing over the sack. "Here you go." Randy replied while handing over the payment.

"I'm going home now." He said before she took his hand. "I take it that you want to walk with me." He said while she nodded her head. "I will brew us some tea when we get there while I put things away." He said before they started walking. "This has been nice." She said while holding his arm. (Yeah, it would be better if you didn't smell like an ashtray.) He thought with an inward sigh.

"Wow, today has been packed since word got out that you were working here." Lyse said while they took a short break between customers. "Well, at least, Bartz stopped harassing me." Nina said before taking a drink of water. "I wonder if, Randy will propose soon." She added. "I doubt it." Lyse said while lifting her hands. "I know he will." Nina said with a smile. "I haven't. Selene today for breakfast." Lyse said while picking up her glass of water. "It is unusual for her to not be here in the morning." She added while crossing her arms.

"What is the story with, Selene?" Nina asked with a curious look. "Well, from what, Randy told me is that he met her on his first day as a member to this guild." Lyse replied. "What kind of meeting was that?" Nina asked. "Well. If can remember correctly he met her while was thrown out of a bar and fell on top of him while she was in a drunken stupor." Lyse replied. "Then after he accidentally groped her, she pretty much threw herself at him and now occasionally spouts out nonsense about how he needs to take responsibility when it was her fault for falling on him in the first place." She added before her father called out. "Get back to work you two." He said while another bunch of customers walked inside.

"Green tea okay?" Randy asked after they walked inside. "Sure." Selene replied before she took a seat at the table. "I'm surprised I haven't seen you lately." He said from the kitchen. "Well, I haven't been drinking the last few nights." She replied. "I figured since the guards always drop you off here for you to sleep it off and of course every time you try to get into bed with me." He said while preparing the tea. "Of course, now that, Nina is in my life that will make it tough, but my couch is always open when you need it." He added. "Thank you." She replied while he placed two teacups on the table.

"Tell me about this guy you have your eyes on." He said while putting a tea kettle on the wood stove. "Well, he's about your height, same hair color, works as an adventurer, can be dense, blunt, and rude, but can be sweet, thoughtful and kind." She replied. "Sounds like a good guy." He replied before she became agitated. "Geez, you're dense." She said in irritation. "What?" He asked while she walked up to him and grabbed his collar. "You're that guy you, dumbass!" She replied before kissing him.

"Your breath smells bad." He said after they broke the kiss. "I show you how I feel and all you're concerned with is my breath?" She asked in frustration. "Look, take a seat and I will bring us some tea that way we can talk." He said giving her a sick feeling in her stomach. (What have I done?) She thought while sitting down. (Was it too soon, or was I too forward?) She added before he took a seat with a teapot and filled the cups.

"How long have you felt this way?" He asked while handing her a teacup. "For some time now." She replied before taking a sip of tea. "I see." He said while tapping on the rim of his cup. "I'm surprised you never told me." He said before picking up the teacup. "I wanted to, but I was afraid that you would reject me." She replied while running her finger around the edge of the cup. "Selene, outside of your smoking habit I find you quite attractive, but now, Nina is in my life." He said before she felt her heart sink.

"Then marry me as well." She said while quickly standing up with her hands on the table. "I mean there is no law against polygamy." She added while leaving a confused look upon his face. "You asked about the ring earlier correct?" He asked while getting up to retrieve it from his satchel. "Who is it for?" She asked while he sat down. "Lyse." He replied. "If you're going to marry her, then why not have me as well?" She asked. "Look, don't you think if I were to make a choice like that wouldn't it be best to let the other two in on it?" He asked while holding his teacup. "You have a point." She replied with a sigh. "I should be going." She said while getting up. "Can we meet up later?" She asked. "Of course." He replied. "One more thing." She said while walking up to the side of his chair.

"May I have a goodbye kiss?" She asked while blushing. "Of course." He replied while getting up to kiss her on the cheek. "What was that?" She asked. "A goodbye kiss." He replied before she kissed him. "That's a goodbye kiss." She said after breaking the kiss. "I will see you later, lover." She added before taking her leave.

Six hours later, Nina was once again on a stool rubbing her tired feet while thinking about, how happy she will be in, Randy's arms after a long day of work. "You look happy." Walter said while walking up to, Nina. "Randy is cooking dinner." She replied. "He must have something special planned." He said before his daughter walked up with a pile of dishes. "That's the last of the customers." Lyse said while walking to the kitchen. "Help her in the kitchen will you." He said while gesturing, Nina to follow. "On it." She replied before making her way to the kitchen.

"What're you doing?" Lyse asked while, Nina started cleaning the dishes. "I'm helping." Nina replied. "No, I've got this." She said while moving, Nina out of the way. "Go home, Randy is waiting for you." She added while pushing, Nina out of the kitchen. "I will see you in the morning." Nina replied before taking her leave. "Geez, that girl." Lyse said while crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Is the bar open?" Selene asked whale taking a seat. "Sure thing, little lady." Walter replied while pulling out a glass. "What will you have?" He asked. "Rum please." She replied while swirling her finger around on the counter. "You seem in high spirits, Mrs. Crimson." He said while placing the bottle and glass down in front of her. "I am at that." She replied while paying. "I got the man I've been after." She added while filling her glass. "Let me take a shot in the dark and say, Randy." He replied before, Lyse walked out. "What about, Randy?" She asked. "I asked him if he wanted to marry me as well." Selene replied. "What was his answer?" Walter asked. "Yes, please tell me his answer." Lyse added. "Well, all he could tell me is wait until you two are available." Selene replied before taking a drink.

"Tell me how long you have been interested in him?" Lyse asked. "To be honest since the day we met." Selene replied while, Lyse gave her a look annoyance. "Does, Nina know about this?" Lyse asked. "No." Selene replied. "It looks like, Randolph has become quite the ladies' man." Walter said with a hardy laugh. "Not funny dad." Lyse replied with a sigh. "You don't mind sharing him with at least one more?" Selene asked while filling her glass then taking a drink. "Ugh, whatever. I am going to finish up in the kitchen." Lyse said before heading back into the kitchen. "Is that a yes?" Selene asked. "This one is on me." Walter replied while placing a shot of whiskey in front of her. "Thank you very much." She replied before taking it down with one gulp. "That's the stuff." She said while putting the shot glass down.

"That is indeed in need of a smoke." She said while pulling out a cigarette the conjuring a flame to light it. "Much better." She said after exhaling some smoke. "Well, I need to help my daughter so enjoy your drink we close in an hour." Walter said before walking into the kitchen.

"I'm home." Nina said while walking in to find, Randy waiting for her with dinner set up on the table with two candles in the center. "Welcome home." He said while walking up. "It's good to be home." She replied before he kissed her. "Come, let's have dinner." He said while taking her hand. "What's the occasion?" She asked while he pulled out her chair. "It's a surprise." He replied with a smile making her feel excited about what this surprise could be.

"How was your day?" He asked while they started to eat. "Busy." She replied. "It appears that word got out that I work there, and the guild received more applicants along with more customers." She added. "I get hit on by a few customers, but I always let them know I am engaged." She said before he stood up and walked to the side of her chair and took a knee while holding a small bag in his right hand. (Is he proposing?) She thought while watching him pull out a rose red ribbon. "Nina, I love you and I'm asking if you would do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked while holding the ribbon. "Yes. Yes, I will!" She replied excitedly while he tied the ribbon on her tail.

"Shall we get back to dinner?" He asked before noticing the lust in her eyes. "Forget dinner I want desert." She replied before tackling him. "Show me that I'm your woman." She said before kissing him while at the same time he was unbuttoning the back of her dress and pulled down passed her shoulders. "I love you." She said while he gently bit her neck until she stood up and let her dress fall on top of him then kicked it to the side exposing her white laced bra and panties. "You're so beautiful." He said while running his hands through her short, soft white fur causing shivers all over her body. "Let's take this to the bedroom." He said while sweeping her off her feet. "Let's." She replied while wrapping her tail around his arm as they walked to the bedroom.

"Sit on the bed." She said before he placed her down and did what he was told. "Am I sexy?" She asked while removing her bra then panties slowly exposing her soaked pussy. "Yes, you are very sexy." He replied before she pushed him back and straddled his lap. "Take off your pants." She ordered with lustful eyes. "Yes, my goddess." He replied while removing his pants and boots exposing his hard cock.

"I want to try something." She said while getting on her knees and began to lick the underside of his member before taking it into her mouth. "This is new." He said while feeling her tongue swirl around the head of his cock before bobbing up and down taking it as deep as she can down her throat. (She is good.) He thought while watching her suck on the tip until he felt the urge to cum. "I'm going to cum." He said before she grabbed the base of his cock. "Not yet. Your, cum goes in here." She said while spreading her pussy lips and placed the tip of his cock on the entrance.

After positioning herself she slowly sank his member into her hot depths till it reached the entrance of her sperm hungry womb. "Now give me a lot of your seed, my dear husband." She said while starting to thrust his member into her tight depths causing it to throb with every passing moment. "I love you so much." He said while grabbing the back of her neck and kissed her causing her to speed up the thrusts giving her an orgasm spraying fluid on his cock and thighs. "Did you cum?" He asked after they broke the kiss, but all she could do was nod. "Now it's my turn." He added while grabbing her ass and started thrusting in fast and hard causing her to moan loudly as her breasts bounced with every thrust until he started sucking and biting on her left nipple.

"I'm going to cum." She said while the bouncing continued. "Me to." He replied before kissing her until her body tensed up from another orgasm while at the same time rivers of his seed filled her womb causing jolts to go up her spine as the kiss became more intense until she fell upon his chest trying to catch her breath. "You were amazing." She said while placing her hand on his chest. "So were you." He replied before kissing her on the forehead.

"Want to finish dinner?" He asked before she slowly shook her head. "I would like to stay in bed and cuddle." She replied before yawning. "As you wish." He replied while removing his shirt. "Come here, my sexy Burmecian goddess." He said after they got under the covers. "Don't forget to tell your sexy Burmecian goddess how much you love her." She replied while snuggling in close and resting her head on his chest. "I love you with all my heart and soul." He replied before kissing her. "I love you too, my beloved husband." She said after breaking the kiss.

"What kind of child do you think we'll have?" She asked. "One who will be as lovely as their mother." He replied with a smile. "What are you hoping for?" He asked while she looked up at him. "I'm hoping for a girl." She replied. "A boy would be nice as well, or we could be blessed with twins." She added. "Well whatever we have let's hope their healthy." He said while rubbing her back. "Agreed." She replied before kissing hm on the cheek. "We should be getting some rest now tomorrow I go back to work." He said while she gave a tired nod. "Goodnight." She said before drifting off into slumber. "Goodnight." He replied before joining her.

The following morning started with some brief love making then getting cleaned up to head to the guild to check the job notice board and, Nina to start her day of work. "After a hardy breakfast the left their home and made their way down towards the guild where they encountered, Selene passed out against the wall due to a long night of drinking with a few bottles of rum beside her.

"Selene, wake up." Randy said while shaking her shoulder. "Not so loud." She replied while shielding her eyes from the sun. "What are you doing out here and not at home?" He asked while, Nina looked at her confused. "I need a smoke." She replied before he snatched the cigarette from her. "What you need is a hot breakfast and a glass of water." He replied while breaking the cigarette in tow and threw it to the ground. "Can I at least have a cup of coffee?" She asked. "Come with us and I will have some fresh hotcakes along with some coffee made for you." Nina said while holding her hand out. "Sounds good." She replied while taking, Nina's hand.

"Let's get going, or you'll be late." Randy said while starting to walk. "I like your ribbon." Selene said after noting, Nina's tail. "Thank you, Randy proposed last night." She replied with a smile. "Really?" Selene asked before grabbing, Randy's arm. "Do I get a proposal?" She asked. "I never said anything about proposing." He replied before, Nina grabbed his other arm. "Release my husband." She said sternly. "Isn't he going to propose to, Lyse as well?" Selene asked. "Well, yes but…" "Then why can't I have him as well?" Selene interrupted.

"You're late." Lyse said after they walked in. "Sorry." Nina replied before hurrying to get started with taking orders. "Selene, you look awful." Lyse said while, Randy went to the job board. "I'll take my usual table with hotcakes and coffee." Selene replied while, Lyse took down her order. "I see that, Randy proposed." Lyse said after noticing, Nina's tail. "I hope he proposes to me soon." She added while taking, Selene to her table. "I will hand over your order to, Nina since this is her side of the room." Lyse said before taking her leave.

"Here you go." Lyse said while handing the order to, Nina. "Thanks." She replied before, Randy walked up. "Lyse, do you have a moment?" He asked while placing his hand into his pocket. "Sure." She replied while they made their way away from the kitchen until, Walter walked out along with his wife. "What is, Randy doing?" Alicia asked before he took a knee in front of everyone. "Lyse, you've been my rock and my best friend, my question is do you want to continue our journey as my wife?" He asked while opening the ring box show her the silver ring with the aquamarine stone. "Yes. Yes, I will." She replied before kissing him while the customers clapped with enthusiasm.

"It looks like our daughter got the man she wanted after all." Walter said while placing his arm over his wife's shoulders. "It appears so." She replied before he walked over to, Randy and Lyse. "I've decided to hold the wedding here." Walter said while crossing his. "And don't worry about cost, I will take care of it and make sure your brides get some nice dresses." He added. "Thank you, dad." Lyse said while hugging him. "You're welcome." He replied with a smile.

"Well I should be going." Randy said before being grabbed by the shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" Selene asked. "I just picked up a job request from a chocobo farmer who is dealing with feral wolves." He replied. "I'll go with you." She said while conjuring a flame. "Fine by me." Randy replied. "Good, we need to talk." She said before, Randy kissed both his fiancé goodbye. "Take care." Nina said while taking his hand. "Come back to us." Lyse added. "I will." Randy replied before he and, Selene took their leave.

Later that day they found themselves confronting the feral wolves that had been terrorizing the nearby chocobo farm in a forested area ten miles from Lindblum. "How many do you think there are?" Randy asked while having his sword at the ready. "I would say about fifteen." Selene replied before setting three of them ablaze. "Twelve now." She said while making sure she was back to back with him. "Cover me." He said before dashing up to two of them followed with two fatal slashes cutting the two wolves in half. "Ten." He said while sprayed from the corpses. "Actually seven." She corrected after burning three more to a cinder.

"That's the last of them." He said after cutting off the right paw of each wolf that was slain. "How much was the reward for the job?" She asked. "About fifteen thousand for was reported to be about seven of them, but since we killed five extra wolves, we might get a bonus." He replied. "Good, drinks are on you tonight." She said after finishing up with the paw removal. "Fine." He replied. "Might as well get back to Lindblum before it gets too late. "You do realize that Linblum is ten miles away." She said while crossing her arms. "Well then let's camp till morning and head out then." He replied good thing, I keep blankets and other supplies in, Bonnies saddle bag. "Don't you keep anything in your chocobo? He asked. "I do somewhat." She replied. "Fetch some firewood while I set up a monster barrier for the night." He said with a sigh.

"What are you doing?" She asked after returning with the firewood. "I'm going to grill us up some wolf meat for dinner." He replied. "Good thing I brought some good booze to go with it." She said while getting the wood ready in the fire pit. "You an be such a lush." He said while she lit the fire. "And you can be an insensitive ass." She replied. "Touché." He replied before rubbing some seasoning he kept stored in the saddlebag onto the meat.

"Hopefully, Nina won't be too worried with me not coming home tonight." He said while placing the meat to be cooked over the fire making her jealous in the process. "You, insensitive son of a bitch!" She said before punching him in the face while tears filled her eyes. "What was that for?" He asked while covering the right side of his face. "How can you be so dense?" She asked while grabbing the collar his armor. "Look if this has something to do with grabbing your breasts." He said but was cut off when she kissed him. "I love you." She said after breaking the kiss.

"Selene, I." He tried to say before she placed her finger upon his lips. "Make me your woman." She said while sliding his hand under her jacket and onto her breasts. "I take it that you've had some experience." He said before she slapped him then got up and started to walk away. "Are you insinuating that I am a whore?" She asked before turning to face him. "I never said such a thing." He replied. "For your information I am still a virgin." She said sternly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will be hitting that good booze I mentioned earlier." She added before he showed it to her.

"You mean this?" He asked while holding the bottle by the neck. "Give that back." She demanded. "How about we sit down and at least talk this over while you still have a clear mind." He replied before removing the cooked meat from the fire. "You say that you love me, is that correct?" He asked. "I do, but." "Then maybe we should try and sort somethings out before it gets serious." He interrupted while handing her some food. "You're right." She replied with sigh. "Here." He said while handing her a glass of her booze. "Here is some for now." He said while she took the glass. "We can't have you getting too drunk and do something you might regret." He added with a smile.

"I can hold my liquor just fine." She replied before emptying the glass with two gulps. "Another round please." She said while holding out her glass. "Eat something first." He replied while handing her a plate of meat and a biscuit from his saddle bag. "You keep bread in your saddle bag?" She asked while taking the plate. "I do keep fresh supplies." He replied before beginning his meal. "Would you take me as a wife?" She asked. "What gives you the idea that I even feel the same way you do?" He asked after putting his plate on the ground.

"What are your feelings towards, Nina?" She asked. "I love her." He replied. "What of, Lyse?" She asked. "I love her as well and she is very special to me along with, Nina." He replied. "What of me?" She asked. "You're one of the most trustworthy people I know, and I care for you deeply." He replied with a smile, but it wasn't good enough for her.

"I want your love." She said while crawling up to him. "Isn't my respect enough?" He asked while looking into her lustful eyes. "It isn't." She replied while slowly unbuttoning her undershirt with her right hand. "Selene, I…" He said before she leaned in and kissed him. *Make me your woman.* She whispered into his ear while fully unbuttoning her undershirt exposing he large breasts and soft pink nipples that are now hard from her arousal. "Um, you're not wearing undergarments?" He asked. "I'm not wearing panties either." She replied before lightly biting and licking his neck.

"Feel how wet you have gotten me." She said while sliding his hand into her pants while making sure that his fingers slide between her throbbing lips. "Please, give me your love." She said before he pulled her into a kiss while helping her remove her pants as she at the same time worked on is before pulling out his cock and started stroking it. "Are you ready to plunge into my virgin pussy?" She asked while straddling his lap. "Yes." He replied before she steadied his cock onto her soaked pussy and slowly pushed it into her depths.

"This feels amazing." She said while blood trickled around his member. "You're so tight." He said after reaching the entrance to her womb. "Now be sure to give me plenty of your cum." She said while rocking her hips at a steady pace.

"Selene." He said before she placed his face between her breasts. "Don't talk." She replied while thrusting his cock deeper and deeper enhancing the pleasure with every passing moment. "I love you, Randy." She said before pulling him into a kiss. (I never imagined that being close to him would feel so good.) She thought before he grabbed her ass and started to thrust in harder and faster causing her to break the kiss as the moans escaped her lips and got louder with every thrust. (Might as well go for it since we passed the point of no return.) He thought while feeling her nails dig into his flesh.

"I'm going to cum!" She said loudly before biting his shoulder. "Take it." He said with one final thrust sending spurt after spurt of his seed into her womb while sending jolts all over her body as she orgasmed with her fluids drizzling around his cock. "That… was amazing." She said while catching her breath. "I love you." She said while placing her hands onto the sides of his face. "Would you mind getting off me and putting your clothes on, there is something I need to get." He replied before she gave him an irritated look. "Really?" She said sternly. "No need to get upset." He replied before putting has pants on then walking to his saddle bag.

"Here's your dinner." He said while placing a few carrots in front of, Bonnie. "What are you doing?" She asked while he rummaged through the saddlebag. "Looking for this." He replied while pulling out a small pouch. "Give me your hand." He said while revealing a silver ring with a well-crafted fire elemental stone in the center. (Who would've thought that keeping a ring on hand would be useful.) He thought while taking a knee. "Selene, will you be my wife?" He asked causing her to blush but removed her hand from his. "Why?" She asked. "You haven't once said that you even love me." She added. "Selene, there is no one I respect more and trust with my life than you." He replied. "I love you, Selene." He said while continuing to hold out his hand. "You really mean that?" She asked. "With all my heart." He replied with a smile causing her eyes to fill with ears. "Then, yes. Yes, I will marry you" She said while he slipped on the ring and kissing her.

The following day, the made their way into the residential district to turn in the job request at the guild. After placing their chocobos in a stable the walked into the very busy guild where, Nina and Lyse are hard at work wit taking orders so they both took a seat at, Selene's favorite table and waited to be noticed. "Randy!" Nina said after seeing him. "I was so worried." She added while walking up. "Where were you?" Lyse asked with her arms crossed with a notepad in her right hand. "The job took longer than expected so we just camped out till dawn." Randy replied.

"Really?" Lyse asked before noticing the ring on, Selene's finger. "Nice ring you've got there." She added. "Did, Randy propose to you as well?" Nina asked before being called away. "He did." Selene replied. "Randy, I really want to be angry with you, but this will have to suffice." Lyse said while placing the ring on the table and walking away. "Lyse, wait." He said before, Selene placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let me talk to her." She said while walking away from the table.

"What do you want?" Lyse asked after taking an order. "We need to talk after you're finished with work." Selene replied. "About what?" Lyse asked. "Perhaps it has something to do with you getting involved with my man." She added in anger causing everyone in the room to look at her. "I don't want to take him away from you." Selene said. "Well you did, and he's all yours, you selfish bitch." Lyse replied before, Selene slapped her. "The only person who is acting selfish is yourself." She said while, Lyse covered the right side of her face with a look of shock.

"Get out." She said in anger. "Fine." Selene replied before noticing that, Randy wasn't there. "Hoy shit! Someone took the thirty thousand gil job." A female adventurer said while looking at the board. "That was, Randy." Another adventurer said from the table nearby. "What was the job?" Selene asked. "A rampaging giant serpent that is terrorizing a nearby village." She replied.

"Lyse, we need to stop him." Selene said while running up. "I said get out." She replied. "He'll be killed." Selene stated. "That's not my problem." She replied before walking away. "Here." A male adventurer said while handing, Selene the ring, Lyse had placed on the table earlier. "Wait a minute." Selene said while looking around the room. "Where's, Nina?" She asked the nearby patron. "She ran out after, Randy." He replied before getting back to his meal.

"Randy, wait." Nina said while running after him. "What's up?" He asked while walking out of the stable with, Bonnie. "Don't take this job, please." She pleaded. "I'm not going to die." He replied. "And besides, I need to clear my head and the only way to do that is to work." He added. "I know about those serpents and very little survive their attacks much less it's poison." She replied while taking his hand.

"I will go with him." Selene said while walking up. "You! This is your fault that, Lyse is upset." Nina said in anger. "Nina, tell Lyse I'm sorry." He said while mounting, Bonnie. "I'm going with." Selene said before walking in to retrieve her chocobo.

"Randy." Lyse said while walking up with a piece of parchment. "What's that?" Nina asked. "Your membership is revoked." She said while tearing it in half. "I understand." He replied while getting onto his chocobo. "I'm sorry." He said before, Bonnie started to walk away. "I'm coming with you." Nina said while holding out her hand. "I wouldn't leave you behind." He said with a smile. "Take care of your parents." He said while he rode off with, Selene.

"You bastard!" Lyse yelled while falling to her knees and slamming her fists onto the ground. "If it wasn't for that Burmecian bitch and that drunken whore, he and I would've been married by now." She said while tears filled her eyes. "I see you actually tore up his membership." Walter said while kneeling next to her. "Dad, my heart hurts so much." She replied before hugging him. "Are you giving up on him then?" He asked. "I don't know." She replied while sobbing into his shoulder.

"What do you want to do about this?" He asked while taking her by the shoulders and moving her away. "I don't know." She repeated. "The man you constantly tried to convince to allow you to be with him is not slipping from you fingers and this same man you carried on how you loved him and is willing to fight for him. Was that all for naught? He asked. "I said I don't know." She replied before running off. "I hope she figures out what she wants soon, or she could lose him forever." He said before walking back to the guild hall.


End file.
